


Of Sunshine and Sweets

by jjojjomi



Category: Miss A, sjm, wang feifei - Fandom, zhou mi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, fei - Freeform, zhoumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjojjomi/pseuds/jjojjomi





	Of Sunshine and Sweets

It wasn't in her plans at all.

 

She was on her way home from a date when she remembered Zhou Mi’s most recent pastry fascination was around the area. Given that Zhou Mi was on diet because of his upcoming solo debut, Fei was convinced the shop must be really good for him to keep coming back anyway.

 

So she decided to check it out.

 

She regretted it the moment she paid for a slice of cake to-go. At first she was startled by the sound. She then looked out the window and realized she wouldn’t be able to go home. The rain had started pouring hard and people outside were running for shelter.

 

Fei sighed. She should have known it was going to rain. The sky was dark when she parted with her date. She should have taken his offer to drive her home. Or immediately hailed a cab and went straight back instead of dropping by Zhou Mi’s new favorite café. Why did she even think of doing that? She didn’t really plan on eating any cake because she already felt bloated.

 

Well, she was already there. And there was nothing else to do. She told the staff she would dine-in instead.

 

Zhou Mi likes to get a table near doors or windows because he likes looking out at the streets and watching people pass by. He’s always interested in people around him, even with people he doesn’t know. When it’s just the two of them, Fei goes along with it. When they’re with Jia, the girls win and they get a table near the counter so they could easily call the staff out if they need something.

 

This time, Fei had no choice because the only empty table was the one beside the window. She shrugged. The staff closed the window because of the rain. The table was wiped clean and he gave Fei a friendly smile as he pulled out a chair for her.

 

She muttered a “Thanks” before he left her alone. Fei sat down, stared at her cake for a while, and then looked around the café. It was weird sitting there alone and not having her friends with her.

 

She didn’t realize she had been staring too much until she noticed that the lady from the other table was staring back at her. She wasn't sure if she was recognized, but she gave the lady a small smile anyway. She looked away, embarrassed, silently cursing Zhou Mi for making her too interested in the people around her. Then again, why curse in her head when she could curse him directly?

 

She took her phone from her pouch. She didn’t even have to look for Zhou Mi’s number since his name is always within the first three messages in her inbox.

 

She quickly typed a curse, but then deleted it and decided she would make the conversation longer. She needed someone to talk to while waiting for the rain to stop, and Zhou Mi doesn’t like talking to angry people.

 

> _Xiao Mi! I’m stranded because of you!_

 

After she sent it, she placed her phone on the table, next to her plate. She then stared at her cake again. She still felt full, but she had to admit, the cake looked good and tempting. She licked her lips as she thought of what it tasted like.

 

She took her fork and sliced a tiny bit. But before she could lift it from her plate, her phone beeped. Zhou Mi had replied.

 

> _What did I do? :O  
>  I thought you went on a date? Did you dump him because he’s not at par with me? :P _

 

Fei smiled. She put down her fork and held her phone with both hands as she typed.

 

> _You wish. He’s so much better than you. More handsome and also very humble._

 

She didn’t put her phone down while waiting for a reply, because she knew she didn’t have to wait long.

 

> _So why are you texting me now? Where are you anyway? Did he ditch you somewhere and you need me to rescue you?_

 

Fei rolled her eyes. Even in text messages, she could hear Zhou Mi’s overly confident voice. She could even picture his teasing smile.

 

> _We had a great time. But I didn’t want him to drive me home._

 

Fei couldn’t really explain why. There was no particular reason why she refused. She just wanted to go home alone.

 

> _Anyway, I was around the area so I decided to buy that cake you were harassing us to try. But now it’s raining and I can’t go home T_T_

 

As expected, Zhou Mi didn’t bother with the first half of her text. He just got really excited about the cake.

 

> _YOU WENT THERE AND DIDN’T TELL ME! IT’S GOOD ISN’T IT?  
>  ISN’T IT?????????_

 

Fei then realized she hasn’t even taken a bite. So she poked the piece she previously cut. “If this isn’t as good as you say it is, I’m gonna kill you.” She told her phone, although she was pretty sure nobody, except maybe the girl on the next table, heard her.

 

It was sweet. But not too sweet. It was creamy but not sticky or hard to chew. The cake was cold. Frosted. But there was something warm about the flavor. It tasted like a bright summer day, whatever that tasted like. It reminded Fei of Zhou Mi for some reason.

 

Well, it saved her the effort of planning a murder and serving time in prison. It was better than she expected.

 

She raised her phone again, but this time she didn’t let go of the fork and continued eating while typing her reply.

 

> _It’s not bad :P But I’m full now. And I feel lonely sitting here alone :(_

 

 

> _NOT BAD?! IT’S THE BEST I EVER HAD!_

 

 

Fei hissed. Sometimes, she doesn’t understand Zhou Mi’s priorities.

 

> _How can you care about what I think of the cake more than how I feel about being stranded alone?_

 

 

> _If you called me before you went there, you wouldn’t be alone. That’s your fault. Why don’t you call your date back to pick you up?_

 

 

> _You really win the worst friend ever._

 

She didn’t mean that, of course. And she trusted that Zhou Mi knew she didn’t. Because that was how they were. How they had always been and how they will always be.

 

After a few more minutes, Fei had finished her cake. Zhou Mi still hasn’t replied. She was starting to get worried. And bored. The rain was still pouring. She didn’t want to order any more cake or coffee.

 

> _Xiao Mi?_

 

Still no reply. He was done recording his songs. He wouldn’t be so busy. It wasn’t the time for him to be at the gym either, or anywhere he couldn’t use his phone. And with the rain pouring hard, he wouldn’t even dare leave his apartment.

 

“Did he fall asleep?” Fei pouted. She stared at her phone and decided to look for other people to bother. Scrolling through her contacts list, she had a lot of friends she could text. It was just that she couldn’t think of what to say to them.

 

Words didn’t come to her as easily as “I’m stranded because of you!” And for some, she was worried that she would really be a bother.

 

“Ayysh,” She hissed. There was a reason why Zhou Mi was the person she texted, but he just bailed on her. “Really the worst ever.”

 

“I hope you’re talking about your date.”

 

Fei was met by a familiar sunshine smile when she turned her head and saw Zhou Mi standing behind her. He was holding two umbrellas, one dripping wet and a dry one was being offered to her.

 

“Xiao Mimi!” She stood up and awkwardly walked around the chair to face him. She felt so touched she wanted to hug him, but she was guilty that she was thinking badly of him just a few seconds ago.

 

“What are you— why—you! Didn’t need to!“ She was stuttering, almost speechless, because it was too sweet. Much sweeter than the cake she just had.

 

Zhou Mi just laughed at her. “Hey, you’re not gonna cry about this, are you?”

 

“I’m not crying!” She hit his shoulder lightly. “But why, really… I didn’t ask you to come.” She really did feel like crying, but she was not gonna show him that.

 

Zhou Mi took her hand and made her hold the umbrella. “Because you need to stop saying I’m the worst friend. Now you owe me.” He jerked his head towards the door. “C’mon. I’ll drive you home.”

 

Fei tried not to smile. Really tried. But there was no hiding it when Zhou Mi was smiling back at her and she just really felt touched and happy.

 

“Okay, you’re the best.” She said when they were all settled inside Zhou Mi’s car.

 

“Good. You should say that more often.”

 

“I can’t. Because you might believe it.”

 

Zhou Mi glared at her. “If you don’t mean it, then get out.”

 

Fei laughed. “Okay. Okay. You are the best, Xiao Mi!” Her words were coupled with cutesy gestures which made Zhou Mi both laugh and cringe.

 

“Eyy, don’t do that! It’s gross!”

 

The usual eyeroll. The usual hitting of the shoulder. The usual yelling. All the usual things they do when they bicker. There was really nothing new. Nothing special. Yet somehow, Fei just felt different. Just a little happier. Just a little more comfortable. Just a little warmer, despite the cold weather.

 

“Just for today. You are the best today.” She said when they were halfway to her home. “Really. Thanks for coming.”

 

“Aren’t you being too mushy now? It’s normal to do this for friends, right?”

 

Maybe. Maybe not. Because probably none of Fei’s other friends would do that for her. “Yeah. I guess. But thanks, anyway. Really.”

 

A pat on her head. That was new.

 

“Don’t mess up my hair!” She yelled. He just chuckled. They stayed quiet for a while after that. And then Zhou Mi started asking about her date. How was it? How was he? Will you go serious with him?

 

A casual conversation. And Fei gave honest answers. It was fun. He was great. But it was too early to tell how serious they would be with each other. She liked him all right, but she wasn’t very sure of anything yet.

 

“Next time, just let him drive you home. It’s not safe for you to go home alone. You’re forgetting you’re an idol. You’re lucky you—“

 

“I know, I know. You can stop lecturing me now.” Fei glanced at him, wondering if she ever got stranded again for some reason, would Zhou Mi still come to help her.

 

“I’m just saying, if he—“

 

“I said I know already.”

 

They have reached her house so Zhou Mi didn’t insist on the topic anymore. “I’m not getting off.” He handed Fei the umbrella. “Take care.”

 

“You sure? I could make you coffee or something? Payback for helping me?”

 

Zhou Mi smiled. “No need. Not now, at least. But you will pay me for this. Cook for me when I ask you to.”

 

Fei got the umbrella half-open before she got off. “Okay.” She smiled. “Really a rainy day check.” She shut the door close, but then turned and knocked on the window. Zhou Mi opened it for her. “But don’t ask for something too difficult, okay?”

 

Zhou Mi nodded. He waited for Fei to reach the building entrance before got the window up again.

 

She turned back again and waved at the car even though she couldn’t see him anymore. He waved back, not realizing he closed the window too early.

 

His sunshine smile turned a bit gloomy as he drove off.

 

There were times—many, many times—when he wondered what it would be like if he was the one Fei was dating. But then other times, he wouldn’t even want to imagine it because it was just weird, gross, and felt so incestuous.

 

Fei felt the same. Most of the time.

 

And that moment was one of those many times when they both thought it would be great to be with each other. It was just that neither was brave enough to try.


End file.
